Silent Romance
by fragile0soul
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura love each other, secretely, but why do Sasuke continue on hurting her, unintentionally? And Neji is comforting her! But, why is this happening? Better read the story...SasuSaku NejiSaku
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Is this puppy love or true love? How would I know if Sasuke snobs me? But wait, then why did he speak to me? Huh! I dont get it! Please help me, guys!!

I can't feel the company of my roommates even though they try so hard to cheer me up. I can only think of my times with him, with Uchiha Sasuke. Since we don't really talk with each other, I consider them hallucinations of mine resulting from liking him.

"_Who is this unfamiliar guy in front of me? I'm wondering how he got here since normally, we would compete against similar faces every year, but now..." I said to my teammate as I stare on his face. We were in a mathematics contest even though at our school, I enter the entertainment department. Anyone would wonder finding out why I became the representative of our school, Kyoto Municipal. I don't exaggerate but whenever the whole batch would take the screening for the said competition, I would get the highest score. Plenty of my teachers and friends ask me why I didn't choose the Science and Mathematics Department since I have very superior mind but they didn't know that I love singing and dancing better than studying._

"_I heard from my classmate last year that he's going in the same school as hers and a lot of girls like him with that intelligence and...sorry, I think I just make you and myself more nervous." Kawasaki Tona transferred to our school this past summer for some reason and until now, she still has contact with her friends. I don't feel nervous but I want to measure his "intelligence", so I decided to do my best and try to beat him._

I despise him for not being here. I curse him for failing that stupid entrance exam. I had longed for him to be my school mate and I thought that he would want to enter this prestigious school so I took the exam. I tried my best just to pass, I even went to review centers. I spent my savings to commute from home to that place without even thinking that I could pass that test without doing the preparations so well but I thought that he will be impressed to know that I ranked in the top ten or something.

_A year had passed since I first met him. Until now, I like him and I heard from a friend that likings disappear in about two years. Since this year is my last year in middle school and if what she said is really true, my crush on him will disappear when I reach high school._

"_You will be able to see him after a year again Sakura! I wish something will happen in this year's event, something that you will really enjoy, like being able to talk to him?" Tona is the only one who knows that I like him. She became my bestie ever since she knew my secret. I'll admit, I was so shy that until now, we didn't talk to or greet each other._

"_I'm not that obsessed, you know."_

"_But why did you dump all your suitors after telling me that you like him?"_

"_I just want to focus on my studies then and they just disturb me every time I read alone under the tree." I always say that as an excuse for doing such things. I even stopped my driver to accept gifts like flowers and stuff because I wish that what will arrive to him is good news. I imagine that from the very start, he already was captivated by me and deciding if he would dare court me so he must've ask for some gossips about me. I wanted that what will arrive to him is that I don't have many suitors so he doesn't need to _

_compete with many guys for me. How imaginative I am that I forgot that he can get girls everywhere because of his good looks._

"_Okay, okay. It's so obvious, girl...anyway, I feel so confident because every year of relaxingly doing this thing, we still win. How boring..." She must've not realized that I try my best to get high grades for better profile. I want to be superior to him; I don't want to be under him. I think that would amaze him that I could beat him. It's hard for me because I can feel the pressure of the mere thought that I was close to losing the last time I participated to this activity because of him, but amazingly, I still got the first place._

I thought he was really good, I was confident that he would pass it because the entrance exam is not a pain at all. It was easier than what I had thought.

A week has passed since I entered this school but it felt almost like years. I expected that we will be closer in this school since we already know each other, well, I said know not close or something. We're not even acquainted; we just know each other's names because of the competitions. I want to feel that I have someone to rely on in times of despair in this place away from my parents and friends.

"Snap out of fantasy, Sakura. Why don't you think of living in this world without other people's presence? You can exist anyway without his existence, just don't feel so depressed. I suggest that you move on and face what is in store for you. We are here to guide you and can't you see? We care for you and we don't want to see you like that. We want to help you...really." Hyuga Hinata nodded at Temari's statement. I don't understand why they do all the comforting and understanding even though we barely know each other. Well, duh, we just had five weekdays spending 24/7 with each other, how can they know something like this? Do they know that moving on is hard and... painful?

"I can't control it...but I really want to cry..." I'm supposed to be excellent in hiding my emotions since I specialize in entertainment but this is the time I can't hide the real me...

"Just pour your feelings this night and promise to not cry again because of this guy. You're beautiful and we'll help you find a cool guy..." Hinata tried to not stutter and amazingly did it.

"I'll try." They hugged me and I felt incredibly good.


	2. unexpected meeting

Last night was awful. I have swollen eyes from crying and it's hard to hide it. How can I hide my eyes? I don't wear glasses...wearing of shades is prohibited... I don't know what to do.

A guy noticed me and almost ran to catch up on my fast walking. I feel really scared that I couldn't think clearly.

"Sakura, what happened to your eye? Why did you cry? What is that thing that made you cry?" said Hatake Kakashi, my sensei in Chemistry. I think he is so cool but I don't feel his coolness this time. I know it's so pathetic, but I feel so alone even though I know that there are many people that feel so concerned on me.

"Huh?" I pretended I haven't heard something.

"Oh, sorry for entering your private life. I think I'm overdoing it." Kakashi-sensei said while hiding away his face. I wonder what he felt so ashamed for. I know that he really is a caring guy so I think it's just normal to him.

"Uhm, no. That was not what I meant. I meant that..."

Ting Ting Ting

"The bell already rang so it is better for you to form your line for the flag ceremony, if you've forgotten..."

"Oh...sorry Kakashi-sensei ." I bowed as a bye and ran to the flag pole area.

"Guys, form your lines immediately." I cried for the whole class to hear me despite the noise around made by the students who are forming their lines, too, because it is my responsibility for I am the class' president.

"Haruno-san surely is bothered today. I can hear the trembling of her voice." I heard someone told his friend. I'm not really sure if that person cares for me or just purely gossiping.

"Guys, the ceremony will start in exactly a minute. If you still don't line up, Kakashi-sensei will punish us later so I wish for your cooperation and silence." I cried louder to make sure that the whole class will hear it. The students hurriedly ran to their places and the ceremony finished in peace.

When I reached for my envelope and bag on the floor, someone bumped on me. I fell straight to the floor and the papers in my envelope scattered on the dusty school grounds. I immediately sat shamefully and started arranging the papers. When I stood up, I saw someone staring at me and I stared at him, too, wishing that I could remember whose face is that since I know I have seen him before. He gave me a smile and walked in front of me.

"Have we seen each other before?" The guy laughed and when I heard that voice, I remembered Sasuke.

"Can't you really remember?" The guy said with a smile.

"Are you that g-g-g-guy be-be-before?" I can't help but stutter. I couldn't stop my emotions overflow.

"Yes, I am, Haruno." I felt the sudden coldness of the atmosphere when he said that. He didn't call me by my name. I felt so far from him yet he's just a step away from me.

Ting Ting Ting

The bell rang, it means that next class will start in two minutes.

"We've got to go, Uchiha. Bye." I also called him by his surname and didn't even try to look at him straight on the eye. I ran as fast as I could.

I couldn't sleep. The thought of him talking to me gives me the creeps, the fact that that was the first time we talked. I can still see his face and hear his voice while my eyes were closed. Temari crawled to my bed. Hinata has already fallen asleep.

"What bothers you, Sakura-chan? I felt that you're not yet asleep because you can't stop moving from place to place." I couldn't see her face because the lights are off and the curtains hide the moonlight behind itself.

"Uchiha is here. We've finally talked." Just then that I realized that everything I remembered about him are already known by her and Hinata. I carelessly spilled them since I can't live without telling my besties what I feel and it will feel useless if I say something without them understanding a thing. Luckily, they are really trustworthy friends and I trusted the my secret.

"Really? Nice for you! For how long and where and what did he say?"

"Just greeted me since the bell rang."

"What?! I don't get it."

"For some reason, I wasn't able to catch up on the retreat of the class from the early ceremony and I saw him. He greeted me and I greeted him, too. The bell rang and then it was over."

"Really?! That's all?"

"Yeah, that's all."

"Pathetic! Anyway, he gave you the signal that you can talk with each other, too. From friends to close friends to couples and to...Sakura-chan, what's next?"

"Shut up, bitch!"

"Sorry, that was a joke."

"Then pick your jokes seriously."

"That doesn't make sense. You're serious that's why I want to cheer you up. Do you think "serious joke" makes sense?"

"Fine, I lose."

"That wasn't my intention."

"Anyway, about that conversation...was what you said earlier has fifty percent truth in it.?"

"What part? The couple thing?"

"Shut up! The fiends thing!"

"Of course yes! I mean, that's one hundred percent true. I'm sure of it."

"I wish it really is."

"Goodnight."

"Why so suddenly?"

"I'm sleepy."

"Fine, then sleep. Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams with Uchiha-guy."

"Shut up!" I heard her laugh then after a minute it was a total silence again. I really wish what Temari just said will come true, I mean everything, from the friends thing until the couple thing and...


	3. first day

After that, we weren't able to talk. It has been a semester and I feel so bad again. I wanted to hear his voice again. I wanted to talk to him.

Over that time, I heard that there is this girl, Yamanaka Ino, who is linked to him. The class he belonged to support their love team and I feel so awful. How can he do this to me? How can he...anyway, he's not even my friend so how can I think about these things?

For some reason, my hope is still here and there is a possibility that he don't really like her since their not yet couples, well, based on my researches. I find this party a chance to talk to him again. We have this activity that for this weekend the whole batch will go to outside Japan. The purpose of that activity is for the whole batch to be united.

I wrote to my planner the things I need to bring as I look at the whole room. I was so excited. I slept late that night because I crammed to pack my things. I don't get why I packed in the last minute even though I felt so excited.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

As I boarded the plane, I felt so nervous about who my seat mate would be. I was wondering why I don't have my friends with me but suddenly, I realized that I was the one who left them because I was so excited that I ran all the way to the plane.

I watched the students pass by my seat. They all have their own bunch of friends with them. I felt so jealous so I stood up to find my friends' seats but then, there was this guy who blocked my way. I think that I already saw him before but I can't remember where.

"Hi! Is this someone's seat?" He asked me as he pointed to the seat next to me.

"Oh, there is none. You may seat there if you want." I told him with a smile on my face.

"Thank you. You're really a nice kid." He gave me that creepy smile again. Wait! I really did saw this face and smile before...

"_His team is right next to us, Sakura! I can clearly see him here." Said Tona. If you already forgot her, she was my best friend and my team mate in contests I went to. I feel so nervous now even though I know that we have a very large chance of getting the highest score. His team mate is also handsome but I like him better, even though I don't know his personality. I think this is a love at first sight._

"_I know. Give me an advice. Can I look to their direction? He might feel that I am a stalker. What will he think? I don't know what to do." I told her the truth. I am straight-forward to her because I know that she is the only one who can be trusted with this liking._

"_Stupid! He won't think that way since it is a contest—"_

"_Contestants, be ready. We will start in exactly five minutes." The speaker announced as he looked at the paper on his hand. I feel a lot nervous now. I can hear my fast heartbeats and I can feel my trembling hands. I can't think of anything now. I think that being near Sasuke is a great pain. Suddenly, I felt someone poking my back. I faced the person's direction._

"_You were also the winners last year, right? I'm happy that we are able to see each other again. Can I know your name?" Sasuke's team mate spoke to me. Why would he want to know my name? Maybe Sasuke told him to do it? Of course, not! I must answer him calmly...inhale..._

"_Thank you. I'm Haruno Sakura and this is my team mate, Nagasaki Tona. Nice to meet you! Let's do our best in this year's competition."_

"_I'm Hyuuga Neji and this is Uchiha Sasuke. Nice to meet you, too." I felt more nervous now. He's so nice to me. I don't know the connection but I still feel this way. My hands were cold and trembling._

"_Are you nervous?" He asked me._

"_I'm sorry. I'm just not used to making friends in this environment." I don't know what I said. He may think that I look at him as an enemy. I'm such a stupid person!_

"_That's okay. It's normal for one to feel nervous."_

"_Are you nervous, too?"_

"_I don't feel nervous now because my mother told me that to erase my nervousness; I should close my eyes and imagine the face of a loved one smiling and cheering me up. Do that, too, and you may feel better." He gave me a creepy smile but then I closed my eyes and thought of Sasuke smiling at me and saying 'Let's do our best! Good luck!'._

"_Do you feel a lot better now?" I opened my eyes to see that he is now going to poke my face and looking at me with a curious expression._

"_Yeah! Thank you!" I gave him my cutest smile because he helped me to feel comfortable. He's such a nice person. I bet Sasuke is nice, too._

"Haruno-san, are you okay? You blanked out for like, thirty seconds?" Just then that I realized that his face is inches away from my face. I blushed infinite shades of red.

"Ah, ah, sorry." I sat down, my head is bowed and hands trembling. I never felt this way in my life. I felt him sat down beside me. I wish he would not see my expression. I feel so terrible!

"Are you okay? You're so silent." Neji held my chin and turned it towards him. He pinched my face.

"How'd you know that I'm a loud person?" I was shocked. I don't know why I told him that.

"Aren't we classmates? Of course, I would know." He gave me the creepy smile for the third time. Why didn't I notice him before? Maybe because I was just focusing my mind on my friends.

"Sorry. I forgot." I bowed my head again because I feel nervous a thousand times. I don't know what I'm doing. I raised my face and closed my eyes.

"Why are you doing that?" I can hear his gentle voice in my ears.

"I'm doing what you told me before."

"Are you nervous again?"

"Yeah."

"Why?" His voice is a little bit louder now.

"It's a secret."

"Why?"

"It's none of your business."

"Why?" His voice is clearer and louder now. I felt hot breath on my left cheek. I can't talk anymore. I'm paralyzed.

"Why?" He asked again. I opened my eyes then he kissed my cheek.

"It's ok if you don't say it. Are you better now?" Those exact words were what he said to me before. He's so nice but a little bit pervert.

"Why did you kiss me?" I told him with a scary face.

"You're such a nice kid." He said with a creepy smile.

"I'm not a kid! We're the same age!" I gave him a scarier look.

"Fasten your seat belts. The plane is going to take off." The pilot announced. Neji greeted his friend who seated there a while ago. I wish he'd forgotten what happened.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"_Sasuke! Where are you?" I can't see anything. Why is there a total darkness? I don't get it._

"_Sasuke!" I started to cry. But wait, why am I calling his name?_

_I can't get out of here if I continue to do this but darkness is my greatest fear if I'm alone. I almost died as I walk in this infinitely wide place. Suddenly, I heard drips. I followed the sound. Finally, I saw a bright passage, this maybe the exit of this realm. I entered the place._

_I looked around me. It is a very large pit and there was a waterfall in the other side. The river created by the waterfall went to a great hole in the other side. There were large trees and low grass where in one can lie down peacefully. It was like a paradise. But then, I heard painful sounds. I searched for the source behind the trees._

"_Sasuke!" I cried. Tears were rushing down my face. I can't control my overflowing emotions. I want to search for the one who did this to him. I want to kill him._

_I laid his face on my elbow and my other hand rubbed its finger on his pale face._

"_Sakura, I--" He closed his eyes._

"_Sasuke! Why?" I cried so much. I buried my face on his chest. I can't hear his heart beat. He's dead. I raised my head and noticed that blood was rushing down from his head. I can't help it. Even though I don't know what happened, I wish I was there to help him and to save him. I kissed his mouth gently._

_Suddenly, the whole pit shook and began to crumble..._

"Sakura-san! Wake up. We are now here. You're so amazing you were able to sleep even though we were already going down." He gave me a caring face.

"I'm sorry I slept on your shoulder and I even cried. You're shirt is now a little bit wet. By the way, how didn't I fall."

"No, it's okay. I supported you. I thought it would be bad to wake you up. It's like you're so tired so I let you sleep."

"Thank you very much. I slept so late because I crammed to pack my things. I'm sorry." I bowed my head.

"Come on. Let's go down." He stood up and offered his hand.

"Thank you." I gave him a smile even though inside me, I was thinking why I dreamt of that. I wished that I didn't scream Sasuke's name while I was sleeping.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Neji's POV

The truth is that I didn't wake her up because I want to know who Sasuke is to her. I heard her saying his name while she was sleeping. I like her so much but I can't tell her since I think she likes Sasuke. It hurts me even though I know that they don't really talk to each other.

"Sakura-chan!" Cried Temari. I think she feels terrible because Sakura was not beside them in the plane. She was followed by Hinata who is her friend, too. We have the same surname but there's really no connection between us. It was just a coincidence.

I tried to listen to their conversation.

"Hi Temari-chan and Hinata-chan!" She ran to them with a cute, smiling face on.

"Why were you missing? I was so afraid the plane might leave you. I thought you didn't board on the plane." Said Hinata in a caring way.

"I'm sorry. I was so excited to go out of Japan. I've been locked in there for millenniums!" The whole group laughed.

"Hyuuga-san! What are you doing? Why did you leave me alone? What if those fan girls sit beside me? Gross!" Sasuke was so scary. I left you because I want to be with Sakura without you.

"I'm sorry. I totally forgot about you." I gave him a blank face.

"How can you forget me?" Sasuke got nearer me and gave me a deathly glare.

"STUDENTS OF TOKYO UNIVERSITY, GET TO THE BUSES ASSIGNED TO YOUR CLASS. HURRY! WE DON'T HAVE TIME!" the principal said.

"It's still 3 pm. We still have time." Sasuke said.

"There may be tons of activities waiting for us at the hotel." I told him.

"Then it's time to part ways again. Go to your class' bus before they will leave you."

"Sure. Bye."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sakura's POV again...

"Now that the whole batch is in this lobby, we would want to know your fears for the activities. Here in this paper is a list of possible fears. Each student would get one and follow the instructions. Leave the papers to me when you're over filling up and wait for some announcements. You are only allowed to leave this area as I say." Kakashi-sensei is strict. I wonder what happened.

"Sakura-chan, do you have any fears?" asked Hinata.

"No way I would have one, Hinata-chan!" I know, I have a lot of fears but I don't want to tell it to someone. It's embarrassing. I'm afraid of darkness if I'm alone, pain and violence if in actual. I actually love morbid movies but not the real ones. I'm also totally afraid of ghosts but I watch horror movies...

"What are you writing there, Sakura-san?" Neji's face was on my shoulder reading the paper of fears.

"Eh!" I cried as he snatched the paper on my hand. He, Temari and Hinata looked at it curiously.

"I said don't get it!" I bowed my head and started to cry.

"Sakura-san?" Neji said. He hugged me so passionately.

"I'm so sorry. I started the act of invading your privacy. I thought you wouldn't get mad."

"WITHIN FIVE MINUTES, ALL PAPERS STACKED BESIDE ME. NO MORE ANNOUNCEMENTS.YOU MAY GO AFTER THAT."

"I'll fetch you to your room. Don't cry anymore." He released me so I looked at him. He offered his hand to me so I helped myself to stand by his hand.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Neji's POV

Why am I such an idiot? All I want to do is to protect her so I must know her fears but I made her cry! I'm such a stupid guy.

"Hyuuga-san, why do you have such troubled face? You just got out of the shower room. Maybe because of a girl?" Sasuke really can read my mind.

"Yeah, I made her cry."

"Hyuuga, don't feel sad for a girl. There are a lot of girls around."

"But she's so special."

"Hyuuga, you're in love!" Sasuke laughed so hard **(Gosh! I can't imagine him doing this! So OC!)**

"Stop laughing at me, Uchiha bastard!" I gave him a deathly glare, too.

"That's my trademark!"

"Whatever!"

"You know what, Neji-san, I loved a girl once, and I don't know if I still love her. Maybe because we're not talking to each other." Sasuke has a serious face. Is this true? He, a bastard, would be in love?

"Then why not talk to her?"

"I can't because I may shoo her away from me."

"How did you say so?"

"I think she always feel so uncomfortable whenever she's beside me."

"Why?"

"I can see her hands trembling and she doesn't even look to my direction."

"What about Yamanaka? Don't you love her?"

"I'm just using her to erase my feelings to her." Slam! I can't help it.

"Why are you toying with another's feelings? There will come a time she will know about it and you will only hurt her. Why not confess to the girl you love or befriend her? You're so selfish and pathetic. You don't know how to express your love."

"Maybe you're right."

"For Yamanaka, it's so obvious that she likes you. How dare you hurt her feelings because of your selfishness? And for the girl you love, don't you think you're so selfish for not giving your love to her? Instead, you hide it and you also hurt yourself! Pathetic! Remember Uchiha, you don't own other's feelings. My point is that you must do what your heart teaches you and as much as possible, don't hurt someone's feelings, okay?" How can I say this? I can't believe myself.

"You're so in love, Hyuuga. Beware of your words. They may be the ones who will hurt you. Good night." What? I don't get him. What did he mean with that?

Hi guys!

How I wish you love my story!

Reviews please because they mobilize me to do the story. I wanna ask which pair you prefer. I was thinking of SasukeXSakura but NejiXSakura is cute, too. Guys, HELP!

Please submit your requests via reviews. You may give me some ideas to make it better.

THANK YOU!

Love, love,

Fragile0soul


End file.
